Black King, White Queen
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: He would compare himself as the Black King, while she was the White Queen. They were all part of the chess game he called life, though he would always see to it she's not a part of it.


This is just a little one shot that I thought of writing one day. It's also my first Kuroshitsuji fic. I hope that you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Black King, White Queen<strong>

Ciel had always thought of his life as… a game of sorts. To overcome challenges and win in this game of 'life', you had to be smart, strategic and cunning; all the traits Ciel carries. What better game to compare his life with other than chess. Chess requires hard thinking and strategic moves, always watching out for what your opponent can do next. It was a game he found both entertaining and useful. Not forgetting that it was also a great help for what tasks he faces in his reality.

He would always choose the black side, finding it a much better color than the horrendous white. Looking past colors, he also thought that black was a better side in general. Even though white may get the first move, it gives him time to always plan out what moves he should make next, after white makes their first move; which would normally be a blunder that ends in their defeat. Highly advantageous, whatever anyone else says he deemed unimportant.

He would compare himself to the King, not at all fazed by the slow movements made by the piece. He found that the description suited him well. The king was the most important piece on the chess board; the one controls all the other pawns, rooks, bishops, knights and the queen. Since he is the governing ruler, he would always need protection, another similar comparison to reality.

His butler Sebastian would of course be his knight. The knight's loyal duty was to protect and serve the king to his final breath. Sebastian fit the description perfectly, though for more accuracy, they can twist the final words so it would say 'to the day he may feast on his soul'. No other could be his knight. Only Sebastian.

Maylene, Bardroy, Finnian and Tanaka; they were all his pawns; merely there for protection. Not to say that they weren't important but – their only use is really to keep him safe. Other than that; they fail at all the necessary tasks they have been hired for. At least they are able to fight well. He needn't trifle with the other pieces, due to the fact he had yet to think of anyone to fill them; but there was one last one that he was still conflicted about.

The last piece missing was his Queen. He could agree that the queen was important and the most powerful piece on the board. Yet, no one could really compare to that description; unless he included Lizzy and the options. But honestly; he isn't that stupid to put her in such a position.

He could compare with the fact of how – if he navigated his pawns right – they can overtake the queen in power. Yes, that can fit Lizzy's description. There was also the fact that a queen would remain loyal to her king until her final, dying breath. Yes, he could find that Lizzy can also fit that. But, after those two things, what else was there about a queen that can fit her? Was she powerful? Hardly. Lizzy was frail and dainty, like a porcelain doll. He wouldn't imagine including someone as important as her in a dangerous life like his.

It was also a matter of colors. He chose black, because he found that it represented his tainted soul. He never chose white because he found the color too bright for his tastes. It was a color of optimism and joy, two things that he hardly had. Black was a dark color, one that reminded you of the shadows, haunting memories and death. All this, was something that represented a part of him. He had also dragged his servants with him, yet he didn't care about them as much as he did Lizzy. She was too cheerful – too pure – for a color like black. Letting her be his Black Queen, it's as if letting her join the road to hell with him and he would do anything to prevent that from happening. He would risk his own life to protect her from the horrors of black.

He was a Black King; tainted by the tortures of his past. She was the White Queen; one with a soul pure as snow. To protect her; he would see to it that she never participates in the dastardly game of life that he plays.


End file.
